


The state of dreaming

by pomidor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, i have been attacked by a fluff sickness keep away if you don't wanna catch it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a common misconception that you shouldn't wake up a person who is sleepwalking. What about when a person is sleep teleporting? </p>
<p>Or, Cisco showing up at Hartley's unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The state of dreaming

Cisco saw darkness all around him. From all sides he heard different voices overlapping.

Incredibly clever, we’re all connected, like a son to me, you know where to find me-

‘Cisco, wake the fuck up!’ A familiar voice got him out of the darkness.

He shot up, startling Hartley who was sitting right before him, with his hands grabbing Cisco’s shoulders tightly.

‘Hartley! What are you doing in my bed?’ 

‘That is a question I should ask.’

Cisco looked around. In the dim light from the street lamps he could see this was definitely not his bedroom. He recognized the room from the time he went to Hartley for help.

‘Hartley, what am I doing here? I don’t remember …God, did you turn evil again and kidnapped me? Did I drink too much? Did we —‘

‘Yeah, stop right there! Your babbling is definitely not helping.’

Hartley let go of his arms and took a deep breath.

‘Cisco, what is the extent of your power?’

‘What, I don’t…’

‘Come on, I’m working on your side now. I know about the visions.’

‘Who told you? Was it Caitlin? That girl is gonna regret—‘

‘You’re missing the point. Can you teleport?’

‘What?’

Hartley sighted heavily ‘You know, move from one place to another?’

‘I know what teleportation means! I can’t… This never happened before, only with ...’

‘Well? Continue, as far as I know you just fell down from the ceiling. Right on top of me, I might add. It was very painful.’

‘I can open breaches to other dimensions, maybe it works in this dimension as well? Up to this point I was not able to physically appear in my vibes, but I didn’t see any vision now. There is a lot of possible explanations. I don’t—‘ Cisco felt his voice break. He tried to stop the wave of panic. He didn’t want Hartley to see him this weak.

‘Wait here.’

Hartley disappeared for a moment only to reappear with a glass of water. Cisco was more shocked than he should when he was given the glass. 

‘I will take the couch. Try not to teleport, okay? Or at least send me a message with your whereabouts.’

Hartley started preparing the couch for sleep, when Cisco decided he needed to stand up, if only for a moment. He returned the glass to the kitchen and, not knowing what to do with himself next, he returned to the bed. 

‘Hartley?’

He heard a ‘hmmm?’ from the direction of the couch.

‘Is this … being nice? Are you being kind? Why are you being kind towards me?’

He almost heard the smirk in the answer ‘Aren’t we friends?’

Cisco audibly scoffed ‘Yeah, right. The last time I called you, with very important questions, you said I was an idiot at least four times.’

‘That’s because you are an idiot.’ 

Cisco threw a pillow at him, but missed.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

Cisco awoke to the smell of coffee. Did he fall asleep in the lab again? He was half prepared to thank Caitlin or Barry, but when he woke he saw a different face.

‘Oh God, did I do it again?’

‘Yes, you did. How is research on that matter going?’ Said Harley, calmly sipping his coffee.

‘Haven’t found anything yet. Why didn’t you wake me right away?’ Cisco decided that the second coffee must be for him and took a drink.

‘Because you didn’t fall on top of me this time. Thanks for that, by the way. Anyway, I was tired and wanted to avoid your panic attacks.’

‘I don’t have—‘

‘Plus, the couch is pretty uncomfortable.’ He said with a smirk. 

Cisco refused to feel embarrassed by Hartley reminding him they slept together. It wasn’t even a big deal, right? He slept with Caitlin once, because they were much too tired to move after saving the world.

‘Well, food is in the fridge. There should be some jam. Leave the key in the flower pot.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘I hate to remind you, but some of us have fixed working hours. Well, see you.’ With that he was gone.

Cisco reluctantly made himself breakfast. 

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

This time the darkness was thicker. He felt as if he was drowning. 

Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, I’ve been watching you Vibe, Didn’t think you had that in you

The voices were driving him mad and just in the moment he thought he couldn’t take any more a new voice appeared. 

‘Wake up!’

He expected to see Hartley’s bedroom this time, so it had more of a calming effect. When his breathing calmed down he could finally talk.

‘Did I fall on you?’

‘No. You were shaking, I thought waking you was the best option. Was it a vibe?’

‘No, it was just … it was just a nightmare.’

Hartley looked sympathetic and Cisco couldn’t take that. If even Hartley was pitying him something was seriously wrong.

‘I should probably—‘ 

He made a move to get up, but Hartley caught his arm.

‘You don’t seriously think of going back in the middle of the night? Besides you may just teleport again.’

‘Then the couch…’

‘Stay.’

There was something in Hartley’s eyes and voice that made Cisco listen.

This time it was far weirder, as he was completely conscious that he was falling asleep next to Hartley Rathaway.

He decided to ignore the fact that the other man hadn’t removed the hand from his arm.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

This time the voices didn’t even have time to start. He was woken right away.

‘Thanks.’ He said when Hartley gave him a towel to dry his sweaty face.

‘No problem. Everyone has nightmares. Admittedly, not everyone teleports because of them.’

‘Sorry for freaking you out.’

‘Well, we live in crazy times. I’m not sleepy anyway, want to watch a movie?’

‘What movie?’

‘A Harry Potter marathon helps with any problems.’

‘A marathon? Don’t you have, like, work tomorrow?’ 

‘No, I’m all free. You on the other hand, may want to be alive for some world saving tomorrow.’

‘Oh, please. I am capable of working without sleep very well.’

Hartley was right. The couch wasn’t very comfortable.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

‘Which time is it anyway?’ Cisco asked, probably waking up Hartley, who had his back to him.

‘Fifth. There is no regularity to them, as far as I can see.’

‘Shouldn’t you be more bothered by it? I mean, what if I fall in when you’re with someone?’

‘I highly doubt that.’

‘Does that mean you’re a sad little man?’

‘Says the guy who falls into my bed uninvited.’

Cisco didn’t need to see his face to know he was smirking. 

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

The darkness wasn’t there anymore. It took the form of Eobard driving a hand through his chest. Of Zoom choking him. 

When he awoke, he didn’t see anything. He was only aware of his heavy breathing and sweat. He couldn’t focus until he felt a hand gently stroking his hair.

‘It must have been bad. You normally don’t scream.’ Hartley’s voice was his anchor to reality. 

He appeared calm when he slowly curled Cisco’s hair behind his ear. Waited patiently. Cisco felt his eyes sting. 

‘Don’t hold back.’

Cisco broke down. His sobs were loud and ugly, but Hartley blocked it, enveloping his in a hug. Cisco hold on for dear life.

When he woke up in the morning he was still held by Hartley. He slipped out before the other managed to wake up.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

It was very disconcerting that Cisco felt worse in his own bed, than he felt in Hartley’s. It felt eerily quiet without the sound of the other’s breathing.

It’s not like he slept there every night anyway, this shouldn’t feel strange. He should get used to this, he couldn’t drop at Hartley’s unexpected whenever he had a bad dream.

The situation was bugging him. The worst was Hartley’s approach. They weren’t even friends, but Hartley didn’t seem to mind Cisco’s company and even went as far as to comfort him. Even if they were on good terms now, Cisco couldn’t just forget the hatred Hartley showed him at first. 

He was still pretty much a jerk, but now his cutting remarks sounded more like playful banter. It seemed too strange to all of a sudden go from enemies and reluctant co-workers to … whatever this was they had. 

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

Hartley knew he should give up. Cisco didn’t show up for two weeks now, this was the longest they haven’t seen each other since the teleporting started. Besides, he should be happy that Cisco’s nightmares stopped.

But when he heard a knock he found himself hoping. It was indeed Cisco standing at his entrance. 

‘I have a theory, but you have to let me stay the night.’

Hartley tried to appear cocky, leaning on the door.

‘I don’t have to do anything.’

‘What, do you want me to ask?’ Cisco was glowering.

It was delightful.

‘I’m waiting.’ 

‘Fine. Please, let me stay the night, oh great Hartley.’

‘You came right in time for dinner.’

It felt strangely normal to eat, watch TV and prepare to sleep together. Hartley, of course, had to make it awkward.

‘Cisco, is it only me?’

‘What?’

‘Is this the only place you teleport to?’

‘Yeah. I tried to do it consciously, but I wasn’t able to.’

Hartley looked him in the eyes. They were lying on the bed facing each other. Cisco didn’t shy away from it, and the other took it as a good sign.

‘Why is it me?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Think, Cisco. Why do you come to me when you have nightmares? I am not the most trusted of your friends. Yet, here you are.’

‘I don’t know, Hartley!’

‘You’re smart, Cisco. If you can’t answer that, I will.’

He made a move to touch Cisco’s face, but Cisco moved back a millimeter. 

Hartley took his hand back.

‘Goodnight, Cisco.’ He said turning on his other side.

‘But –‘

‘Goodnight. I am sleepy and therefore not making sense.’

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

The next morning Barry called about a new meta-human. Walking to S.T.A.R Labs together was pretty fun. Hartley could get used to that.

The rest happened so quickly, he could barely register it. When they arrived two meta-humans attacked them. Their abilities were destructive at best. 

The Flash was rescuing Caitlin and Joe leaving Hartley and Cisco to fend for themselves. Hartley didn’t have his gloves and they were cornered.

‘You must teleport us, Cisco! These guys are gonna blow up the place!’

‘I can’t, I…’ his voice was panicked.

‘What’s in your nightmares?’

‘Darkness, voices…’

Hartley covered Cisco’s eyes. 

‘Now, imagine my bed Cisco. Imagine us there.’ He whispered, trying to calm his voice in the circumstances. 

Neither of them thought this would work. When the breach appeared, Hartley didn’t waste any time in putting them through it. 

They landed on his bed softly, with Cisco pinned by Hartley’s weight. 

‘Why is it always my bed, honestly.’ Exclaimed Hartley resigned.

When he lifted his head, he saw Cisco’s excited eyes. His hair was all around him making a great contrast with the white pillow.

‘I did it, Hartley! I did it!’

He was smiling, and Hartley felt disarmed.

‘Congratulations. I even ended up on top this time, good job.’

Cisco looked at him more seriously. Hartley wanted to kiss him so bad, but he remembered what happened last time he tried.

‘What are you waiting for?’ Cisco looked at him determined. For a moment at least. ‘Wait, am I reading this right? Are we like –‘

‘Shut up, Cisco.’

He kissed him to make a point. When he looked up Cisco’s eyes were surprised in a delighted kind of way. 

‘Do that again.’ 

Hartley was apparently moving too slow, because Cisco raised up to meet him halfway and even drew him closer with a hand on the back of his neck. 

Hartley didn’t mind. He found a great way to keep Cisco silent and occupied. In fact, it wouldn’t end at that if Cisco didn’t suddenly remember to check on Barry. He stood up in order to call.

‘You’re really going to just leave me alone in bed?’

‘Hartley, they may be dying right now! Besides, we’re gonna have plenty of time tonight.’

Hartley was a bit comforted by this information.


End file.
